


John's Frown

by flamboyantgentleman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, sherlock being a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamboyantgentleman/pseuds/flamboyantgentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not so much the way he smiles but the way he <i>frowns</i> that makes Sherlock so sure that Doctor Jonathan Hamish Watson is a species entirely undiscovered to his extensive repertoire of the human psyche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Frown

**Author's Note:**

> this is me working up my courage to watch s2e3 which i am starting to believe may never actually happen

It is not so much the way he smiles but the way he _frowns_ that makes Sherlock so sure that Doctor Jonathan Hamish ( _hah-mish_ , John insists, and Sherlock suspects with a wicked grin that he is embarrassed at having been found out) Watson is a species entirely undiscovered to his extensive repertoire of the human psyche. His smile—real smile, that is—is all teeth and sincerity and a strange quirk of the lips that suggests amusement.

But his frown is…exemplary. John Watson frowns like most men sigh, something that is not so much an expression of displeasure as it is an indication that he has found something worth fixing (fixing, he says, is what he hates most—but Sherlock knows that every tired glance is just another victory). _Fixing_ is John’s art. He is a doctor not just of bodies but of souls, of crimes in which the culprit is madness or pain (or perhaps both). Sherlock has never found taste in something as petty and fleeting as _emotion _, but with each careful word John spins a truth more raw and living than anything he’d ever care to see.__

He doesn’t understand, at first, when John’s arm winds around the husband of a victim amidst the angry lights of another crime scene. _Come, John, there’s a crime to solve_ —but John is the one to sweep up the mess in his wake.

And it is when he pockets the evidence, strides over to John (and the victim, but he doesn’t think twice, does he? too certain, too abrupt) with his coattails to the wind and says “petty crime, really—could have at least been more gruesome” that he receives The Frown. The frown that says _you are an insensitive bastard, Sherlock Holmes, and I am going to fix whatever little bit of you that forgets you aren’t human too._

Sherlock thinks, fleetingly, that it is such a strange phenomenon to be on the receiving end of one of Jonathan Hah-mish Watson’s infamous (if only to him) frowns. A smile can suggest any number of things, but a frown—oh, he sometimes wonders if John will be the one to find him the heart he never thought he had.

(He is human,

If only for John.)


End file.
